


Pretty Boy

by Strange_johnlock



Series: My boy [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Hotel Sex, Husbands, John is Amazing, John is a Saint, M/M, Needy Sherlock, Rough Sex, Rugby Captain John, Sexual Fantasy, Teenlock, solved case, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: "We are playing by my rules. I'm in control.”John and Sherlock are married.Teenage John and Sherlock are in a toxic relationship.this is basically porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta  
> English is my second language, so bear with me please. If you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can improve the story :D
> 
> You should read the first part to understand what is going on

Sherlock was frustrated. He loved puzzles, the thrill of solving them, but he hadn't really slept in four days and John had to remind him to eat at least six times. His husband looked tired too, even if Sherlock let him sleep on the train ride and at least four hours every night while he himself tried to fit together the pieces.  
This morning, after John had almost fallen asleep in their clients living room the evening before, Sherlock left the hotel room to take a look at the crime scene for the fourth time, leaving is blogger behind.  
Frustrated was not a strong enough word. This was supposed to be a small case, a woman murdered and left in the freezer of an italian restaurant. He was still in the cab when it clicked.  
“OH.”  
The cabbie looked at him throught the front mirror.  
“Alright, mate?”  
“Yes. The brother. It was the brother. In the chicken shed. Back to the hotel.”  
“Sure?”  
“Of course I'm sure.”  
He texted the DI. Lestrade had iniciated the contact after Smith and his team had struggled with the case. Of course they had struggled, even Sherlock had.  
Smith called him back immediately and Sherlock gave him all the details, promising to come to the police station in the afternoon (John's good influence, that)  
Right now, in the thrill of a solved case, especially one as complicated as this one, he needes his husband and he needed his amazing cock, rough and fast inside of him and as John bended him over whatever piece of furniture was closest.  
Sherlock's own cock twitched in his trousers and he covered his growing erection with his coat. Maybe, John would still be asleep and he could crawl under the duvet and ride his morning wood. Or maybe John was already in the shower and Sherlock could suck him before....  
He had to stop thinking about this or he would come in his pants right here in this cab. Was that normal, being a couple for over four years, married for one and coming close to orgasm just by thinking about his husband? Didn't that usually stop after the honeymoon phase? Sherlock was glad they weren't normal.  
He threw a twenty pound note a the cabbie and hurried out of the cab (as much as hurrying was possible with an erection). Luckily, the lift was empty. Arriving on the third floor, Sherlock opended the door to their room with his key card. He dropped his coat and slipped out of his shoes.  
John was standing at the window, typing on his phone in his usual slow manner that sometimes drove Sherlock mad.  
“Oh, hey there. I was just about to...”  
Sherlock dropped his coat and lunged at John, pressing their mouths together in a desperate kiss.  
“Oh.” For a moment, John was surprised, but his hands immediately went to Sherlock's hips to pull him closer.  
“I'm forced to do a presentation with Anderson. Anderson. I can't work with him. I need … I need this right now.” Sherlock fumbled with John's zip to give him time to slip into his role. John did so, grinning.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock fumbled with John's zip. He needed this. It was sex with John or strangeling Anderson and he prefered the first option, at least for now. John seemed to be okay with his classmate just coming over to his house demanding sex, erection almost jumping out of the pants when the younger boy pushed them down.  
_His father didn't come home last night. Again. His mother already had her third bottle of beer. At 2 pm. Harry is likely to follow the same path and John worries._  
Suddenly there were hands on his wrist,s stopping him from going further.  
Surprised and annoyed, because he didn't just need this, he needed it now, Sherlock tried to free himself.  
“No,” John said, voice low but sharp, “This is not how this works.”  
Sherlock was pushed away.  
“I let you fuck me the last time, smart arse. That doesn't mean you get to do this. We are playing by my rules. I'm in control.”  
John pushed his hand into Sherlock's unruly hair, forcing him to bend his head. The bite stung. It would definitely leave a mark and the possesive gesture made Sherlock's cock twitch. God, he was already leaking precome and they had just started.  
“You, smart arse, are going to undress. You will fuck yourself with your fingers, until you are ready for me. Then, you are going to bend over this beautifully made dresser and let me fuck you until you scream. Understood?”  
“Yes. Yes, John.”  
_He needs this control, because he can't control any other aspect of his life. I need to be controlled, because I can't accept authority outside the bedroom. Or school bathroom. Or Molly's bed._  
“Good. I'm watching, then. Entertain me.” With that, John sat down on his bed, hand around his own cock and the slow pulls drove Sherlock crazy. He wanted to be the one stroking him, giving him pleasure. And then he knew he could, by following the rules.  
Slowly, he opened the buttons of his shirt, one by one, revealing his chest. He was a seventeen year old boy, of course he was selfconcious about his body. He was too thin, too pale and his freckles looked weird, but somehow John Watson, captain of the rugby team, was into him and Sherlock wasn't going to question it. Not when undressing ment he would get to be fucked into oblivion.  
Trousers next, shoving them and the pants off and stepping out of them. He couldn't keep himself from blushing as John's eyes wandered up and down over his body, the pink head of his cock disapearing into his fist again and again.  
_Soon._  
Daring, Sherlock stroked his own erection before one of his hands wanderd to his arse. This was less than optimal. Standing, he couldn't go in as deep as he wanted and the angle was weird, but it was what John wanted and right now Sherlock was willing to do almost anything.  
You are head over heels in love with the man. Pityful.For John, this is only about sex.  
He caught the lube mid-flight and found John smirking. Quickly, he applied some lube to his fingers and he pressed one tip in. God, it had been a while since... but this was good, especially with John in the same room.  
Two fingers.  
John moving his hand faster, befor stopping  
_He is close to orgasm._  
Three fingers.  
His other hand on the dresser, stabilizing himself.  
Faster.  
“John.” Sherlock threw his hand back as precome dripped to the floor and onto the carpet.  
Before Sherlock could react, John was there, pulling his hand out of his hole.  
“Enough teasing. Dresser. Now.”  
Sherlock did as he was told. The wood was cold against his belly, chest and cock and Sherlock groaned at the contrast. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see John picking up the lube bottle from the floor, lubing his cock and Sherlock's mouth watered. He knew how delicious it tasted. It was hard to chose between wanting him in his mouth or his arse. Good thing John was in control.  
“Oh god, you beautiful creature. I'm going to make you feel so good, give you what you need. My pretty boy. My smart arse. My little slut. You need my cock to survive. Am I not an amazing person for giving it to you?”  
Sherlock gasped at the words and the thighs pressing against his own from behind.  
“Answer the question,” John ordered and Sherlock could feel the head of his cock against his waiting hole. This was toture.  
“Yes. Amazing, John. Please, now. John please.”  
John chuckled. “So needy, my pretty boy. Gonna to fuck your pretty little hole. Gonna use you, take what I want.”  
Sherlock pressed his forehead against the wood in an effort to cool himself down. “Do it. Now, John. Please.”  
And finally, the head of John's cock breached his entrance and moments later he was gloriously full with John.  
There was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, their syncronised groans and sighs of pleasure. Hands grabbed his hips pulling him closer as John pushed in so wondrfully deep. The dresser crashed against the wall time after time and Sherlock was glad John's mother was too drunk to notice. That thought was probably a bit not good, but right now Sherlock didn't care.  
Breaking his rhytm for a moment, John lowered his upper body to Sherlock's, kissing and biting at his shoulders as his hands grabbed the edge of the dresser next to Sherlock's head for stability.  
Sherlock loved the new angle. Especially as John pounded inot him even faster now, head stroking the younger boy's prostate  
_This is heaven. I don't believe in heaven, but this is it._  
Sherlock tried desperately to find friction against the wood, orgasm impending fastly.  
“Close, Sherlock. I'm going to...”  
His climax made John shiver and Sherlock could feel him pulsing inside him and it was too much.  
A few mor pushes and pulls and then Sherlock felt himself being flipped as soon as John pulled out, head hitting the dresser hard. He didn't care.  
John's lips on his chest and belly were hot, the kisses sloppy so shortly after orgasm.  
“God, smart arse. I... so hot. Come for me.”  
Sherlock did the moment John touched his cock and the room started spinning around him.  
“I so hope you'll have to do a hundred presentations with Anderson.”  
Sherlock, debauched and freshly fucked, John's come in his arse and his own on his belly and chest, started giggeling.

 

* * *

 

John was washing his hair, slowly rubbing his scalp in the way he knew Sherlock loved it. The shower in their hotel room was so much bigger than the one in their flat and Sherlock planned on having sex in it at least once before they left. Right now, he just enjoyed being taken cared for. He was tired, exhaused rom the case and the amazing sex.  
“You solved it then, the case?”  
John kissed the spots he had previously bitten.  
He hummed in agreement.  
“Yes. It was the brother. He sold chicken to the restaurant.”  
John smiled against his back.  
“Pretty and brilliant. I know why I married you.”


	2. Note

Hello lovely readers,

Part 5 will be the last of this series.  
Our boys could explore other sexual fantasies. Please comment your ideas :*  
Thank you for all the comments


End file.
